You Made a Terrible Mistake
by Demonic girl111
Summary: "Sakura Haruno, all evidence points to you killing Sasuke Uchiha. Do you deny this fact?" The council member asked one last time, glaring at the pinkette standing before him. Sakura, cuffed with blood running down her palms, snarled with disdain and spat on the ground. "I am PROUD to say that I, Sakura Haruno, have killed Sasuke Uchiha." (Lots of blood, curses, and hatred. No sex)
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura Haruno, all evidence points to you killing Sasuke Uchiha. Do you deny this fact?" The council member asked one last time, glaring at the pinkette standing before him.

18 year old Sakura, cuffed with blood running from her palms, snarled with disdain and spat on the ground. "I never denied that I killed that bastard. I am _PROUD_ to say that I, Sakura Haruno, have killed Sasuke Uchiha. I was doing you all a favor by killing him, he had plans that he - _so neatly-_ revealed to me. That being he was going to destroy the village that destroyed his brother Itachi Uchiha. I could prove this to you if you would allow a mind walk, but you bastards just don't want to admit that your _PRECIOUS FUCKING LAST UCHIHA WAS ABOUT TO BETRAY YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHERS DID_. My claim stands, do what ever the fuck you want you spoiled pricks!" She snapped, baring the teeth that had been morphed into fangs.

Naruto Namikaze, 7th Hokage of the Leaf village, looked at Sakura with a stone cold look on his face. "Sakura Haruno, you are sentenced to life in prison." His voice boomed across the room, and the pinkette gave him a look of annoyance.

"You're as soft as a kit's fur Naruto. It disgusts me. You are making the biggest mistake of your life leaving me alive." Naruto waved his hand at her, signaling the ANBU to take her away. He didn't watch, and Sakura continued. "And while I'm alive, I'll be able to laugh when this village burns to the ground for letting its guard down because of some _shitty treaty_." The ANBU grabbed her by the arms, and she started to yell. "I'll be there to scream to your dead corpse _'I TOLD YOU SO'_ over and over again, and dance on your fucking grave. Then I'll thank you for letting me live, because then I'll be able to take down the world." They were passing the door frame. "You just await that day Naruto. This world will see me once again, and it won't be pretty. Blood will, and I mean _WILL_ , spill the day I'm released." She grinned maniacally.

 **"AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A FRONT ROW SEAT OF YOUR MISTAKE HOKAGE-SAMA!"** The doors shut behind the ANBU, and Naruto excused himself as quickly as possible.

Entering and locking his office, Naruto put a hand against his sweaty forehead, and silently wept his tears of remorse. His best friend was dead at the hands of his crush. Sasuke was dead and it was at Sakura's hand. He never wanted it to come to this, never imagined it would.

The blonde always thought Sakura loved Sasuke, but this just proved him otherwise. He saw how much she hated the deceased raven, and how she would kill for her village. Naruto would probably never know if the informtion she gave was true, the council _AND_ the Yanamaka clan refused to do the mind-walk. All of the pinkette's friends resented her the moment they found out the deed she did, and Naruto felt his heart clench at the thought. They were never Sakura's friends, it looks as if he was her only friend left.

Not that she knew. All she knew was that everyone disowned her, and her parents were dead. There was nothing for the pinkette to lose. That was clear to Naruto now.

He wished he told her how much he loved her before this incident. Before he let her hang out with Sasuke and distance himself from them. He'd been a fool to think anything good would come from it. Now the one girl he liked killed his best friend, claiming it was to protect the village...

And to hear Sakura say those words to him, it killed him to no end. Should he have executed her? No, he could never bring himself to do that. The council probably, but he wouldn't live with himself if he did such a thing.

Clearing the thoughts from his head, Naruto came to the conclusion that he just had to keep a close eye on the pink haired ninja. That way he would be informed if she were to make a move.

 ** _~(With Sakura)~_**

Sakura was held up against a cold stone wall, arms behind her back and useless as her ankle was shackled to the wall with a long chain. She huffed. "Would you hurry it up already? I don't have all day. Not that I would be able to tell if it's night or day." She said with a scoff, and received no answer. "You are no fun at all." She was whacked across the head by the ANBU.

"Sakura, we were made to be silent. You should expect no more." He said, making the pinkette roll her eyes.

"Of course you would say that Sai. Will you give me a talking companion while I die down here?" Her hands were released from the cuffs, and Sakura rubbed her wrists as the raven walked out.

"Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell." He bolted the door and disappeared without a whisper.

Sakura's mildly normal mask dropped immediately, and her face was stone cold. Laying on the cold slab of metal that was now her bed, Sakura went into a dreamless sleep...

 **!$-A/N-$!**

 **(I'll post the second chapter if this one gets at least 5 reviews.)**

 **This is just the beginning, more events shall occur in the chapters to come, and they're all ready to be read. Read, Review, and I'll meet you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Text - _**"Hello Sakura."**_

Regular text - "Hello Naruto."

Thinking - ' _What do you want?'_

 ** _~(Three months later)~_**

A loud clanking on her cell door had Sakura growling quietly, but she pretended to sleep. Maybe they would go away.

A particular loud clank got her jolting. **_"Sakura-chan, I know you're awake. Get up and look at me."_** A familiar voice ordered.

Slowly standing from her rock slab of a bed, Sakura turned to look at the person. What she made eye contact with made her heart race against her chest painfully, and back into the far wall to put as much distance between the being as possible. "Who the in the fucking hell are you?" She growled, attempting to show she was feeling anything but fear of this creature before her.

The woman outlined in white pouted. _**"You don't recognize your own Inner Sakura-chan? So mean."**_ The pinkette's eyes widened but she couldn't form real words. **_"Breathless Saku-chan? I would be too, we're hot as hell don't you think?"_** Inner made a sexy pose, and Sakura blinked rapidly. At first glance, the phantom looked nothing like her. After a few moments though, it looked as tired and battered as she did.

"I thought you were dead!" The pinkette roared bluntly, and Inner blinked.

 _ **"Dead? I never left. You were finally showing your true self that I chose to stay hidden. But now that you're locked in here, I thought it would be a good idea to come back. You look like you need a friend, just like back then."**_ She purred, slowly creeping up to her Outer.

Sakura gave her a dirty look. "I don't need friends. Me and my thoughts are enough, besides..." The pinkette nodded her head over, and when Inner was close, she whispered. "I still have to plan my revenge on the village."

Inner smirked before caressing Sakura's face. **_"Then let me be of some help then. I love scheming after all."_** She cooed evilly.

 _ **~(Meanwhile)~**_

Sai was watching Sakura talk and smirk to herself from the cieling above her cell. While unnerved by it, he shouldn't be surprised. It happens to a lot of prisoners over time. _'It looks like she finally lost it, I didn't expect it to happen so quickly though. I have to tell Naruto-sama of this.'_ But he went back to watching, just to make sure this wasn't a one time thing.

 ** _~(Naruto's Office - One Week Later)~_**

Looking up from his paperwork, Naruto felt his eyebrow raise at the sight of Sai. He was in-charge of Sakura, the only one he trusted with her. "What can I do for you Sai?"

"After three months in confinement Sakura Haruno has started to speak with herself. She whispers under her breath constantly, and continuously grins, smirks, and laughs. Then there are times when her killing intent skyrockets before quickly deflating. I am unsure if she is talking to herself and thinking with her blood lust, or she is actually speaking with another being. I feel no other chakra source though, so I would suppose the first is true." Sai stated blankly, and the blonde's fist clenched.

 _'Dammit, I didn't think she would crack that quickly, Sakura-chan's stronger than that. No, something must be making her act like this, I'm sure of it.'_ "Take me to her, I must see this for myself. If it is as bad as you say, we'll have to allow her some form of outside contact to keep her sanity."

Sai nodded before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and transporting them to Sakura cell.

 _ **~(With Sakura)~**_

Sakura smelt, _SMELT_ , them coming to her new home, and she shifted into the shadows of her cell with Inner right beside her.

The duo stood before the cell seconds after, and Naruto squinted his eyes as he tried to look through the darkness. "Are you sure she is in there?" He questioned, looking doubtful.

Sai nodded once. "Yes she is in there. In the shadows where she hides every time I come to give her food." He pointed in her general location.

Sakura hissed in annoyance. _'Thanks for giving me away Sai._ ' She thought, Inner cackling at her demise.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan are you back there?" He asked, going up to the bars.

Her voice rasped when she spoke, not having used it to its fullest volume in a while. "Sai already told you." Sakura grumbled. "Why bother asking?"

Naruto looked taken aback at her voice. "Just making sure you know? Can you come into the torch's light? I wanna see you."

The pinkette snorted, but didn't make any movements. "And why should I do that. You hate me like the rest of your shitty village. Just let me rot in Hell, idiot." Sakura barking, turning away from the torch and leaning her head against the cold wall. It soothed her blood lust for him even thinking of visiting her.

 _ **"Why don't you just go see him? Show him the monster that is slowly growing from the months in captivity. His look of horror would be most enjoyable no?"**_ Inner suggested, and though it got Sakura thinking, she wouldn't budge.

"That'd just be giving the bastard what he wants. I won't do shit for him." She snapped quietly.

Inner frowned. _**"Not for him but for me and you. I know we'll enjoy his face when he sees us after so long. Maybe we can even try and strangle him to death."**_ She squealed like a fangirl, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We can't do that. Not yet anyway. We need to wait for the right time..." The pinkette winced at the giant puppy eyes Inner gave her. With a huff, she stood. "Fine I'll go, but I won't talk for long." She said it loud enough for Naruto to hear.

 ** _~(Meanwhile)~_**

Sai and Naruto were having a small conversation as well. "See? She's talking to herself again. She's lost it." The raven insisted as they listened to the conversation.

"That'd just be giving the bastard what he wants. I won't do shit for him... We can't do that. Not yet anyway. We need to wait for the right time..." They heard her sigh and her chains clank. "Fine I'll go, but I won't talk for long." She practically barked, and Naruto held his breath as he saw Sakura come into the light.

Her pink hair was faded with dark dust, longer, wilder, but her eyes had lost their beautiful emerald shine. He felt ashamed to say he was the one who took it. Sakura's clothes were torn and she didn't wear any shoes. With her arms crossed, and blowing her hair out of her eyes, she turned to her side and looked intently.

"Well duh, I knew he wasn't going to be scared. The idiot isn't scared of shit." She hissed to no one.

Naruto's confusion got the better of him. "Sakura, who are you talking to?"

That made the pinkette jolt and look at him in astonishment. "You don't see her? Inner, explanation. Now." She growled to the air, and seemed to be calculating things. He barely heard her whisper. "So you really _are_ like a phantom. You can come from my brain into the material-plain but not in a real body. Am I correct?" Sakura was looking at Naruto, but not at him, through him. It was a strange feeling coming from her.

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, and he breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped looking through him. "There is nothing to be worried of. I am not insane if that is what Sai told you." She glared at said raven, who only smiled back. "But my friend who you cannot see is a childhood friend created of my imagination. She then, somehow, took a real form inside my brain when I was young. She disappeared during my teen years, and came back during my captivity. That is all." She didn't give the blonde man a chance to reply to her, and with those parting words, Sakura turned around and sunk back into the darkness of her cell. _'My home.'_ She thought quietly.

 **!$-A/N-$!**

 **And that's chapter 2. Tell me, what do you think of Inner? Is she really the Inner we grew to know, who disappeared during Sakura's teenage years? Read, Review, and we'll find out in a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~(After With Naruto)~**_

Naruto trudged into his house in the late hours of night, tired and worried for Sakura's well being. _'An imaginary friend, becoming a solid being capable of harming Sakura-chan. Gosh, what am I going to do about that? I have to help her, but the council will stop all of my attempts before I could proceed with anything. I'll have to do something that won't attract any attention from those old geezers. But what?'_

His thoughts were broken when he felt skinny arms wrap around his chest from behind. "Welcome home Naruto-kun. How was work today?"

He rubbed Hinata's hand softly, sighing. "Same old, same old. But I went to go see Sakura-chan today. She looked terrible." Naruto detached himself from her grip to go up the stairs, into their room, and fell onto the bed with a moan. "I feel as terrible as she looked. I can't believe I'm the one that did that to her, my only living teammate. My friend." _'Friend. Do I still have a right to call her that? After what I've done. Ruined her life and banished her to a cell for the rest of her life.'_ He thought somberly.

Hinata sat beside him on the bed, and laid a hand on his back. "You did what you believed was right for your village Naruto-kun. Sakura killed your best friend, who knows who else she would've killed if you didn't send her to prison." She hissed, not wanting to think of what could actually happen.

Naruto sat up in bed, and stared out the window. The moon was full and pure white, it's glow drifted into their room like a ghost. "That's the thing Hinata-chan. What if she wasn't lying about Sasuke planning on destroying the village? I mean, he's planned it before, what if he really was going to go through with it this time around. What if she realy did save us from Sasuke stabbing us in the back?"

Hinata wrapped an arm over the blonde man's shoulders, and sighed sadly. "We may never know that Naruto-kun. The Yanamaka clan already refused to do the mind walk on her, I don't think you can convince them otherwise on a later date." Naruto only became more depressed, and rubbed his forehead with his bandaged hand. "But there's no reason to worry about her." Naruto looked at his girlfriend at that. "Sakura's a strong woman, everyone knows that. Something like prison won't break her, she'll still be the tough kunoichi that you remember, just... a bit different." She finished awkwardly.

Naruto stood up from the bed, and started for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. You can go to bed, I'll be a while." He said quietly, and closed the door behind him.

He pressed his back against the door, and stared at his bandaged hand. _'Baa-chan and Sakura-chan made me this hand, so I wouldn't be a cripple.'_ He laughed silently. _'Sakura-chan warned me that if I broke this one that she would throw it at my head before making a new one.'_ He frowned. _'Now she won't be able to go through with that threat because of where I put her for life. I promise I'll find evidence that you were telling the truth Sakura-chan. you'll just have to be patient. It's a promise of a lifetime.'_ The blonde man thought determinedly.

 ** _~(5 years Later)~ 23 Years Old_**

Once again, Sakura was rudely awakened by a loud noise. It didn't come from her cage though, it came from the outside world. Grumbling softly to herself, the pinkette sat up and held her forehead. Being in the quiet for years, loud noises became the most annoying thing to Sakura.

She glanced at the front of her cage when Sai stopped with her food. He pushed a tray full of fruits, juice, and cake through the small slot that allowed her food to be given.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's like a riot up there, and you're bring me cake." She chuckled before sniffing the red liquid. The pinkette already had enough assassination attempts on her through her food to not be cautious. She took a large swing of the sweet liquid once she deemed it clean. "What's the occasion?" The pinkette leaned against the bars and broke off a piece of cake. Smelling it to make sure it also wasn't poisoned, she ate it.

Sai watched her blankly. "Naruto's first child was born today. He and Hinata are very happy, so happy that he actually told me to give you cake."

Sakura blinked before smiling softly, so soft that Sai missed it. A small spark of happiness for her teammate spread from her heart. "Good for him. At least he gets to live his life." She took a strawberry and examined it. "What did they name the offspring?" The sweet juice ran down her chin, and she took no notice of the odd way she was speaking.

"They named him Bolt Sasuke Namikaze." Sai ignored it as well.

The pinkette nodded. "I kind of figured they'd include Sasuke's name somehow. Then when they grow older, they'll teach their children to spit on the name Sakura." She shrugged before taking another piece of fruit. It was only to be expected, Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. She didn't deserve recognition in any way. "Is that all Sai?"

Sai nodded before disappearing. Sakura sighed before looking at the cake, Inner slightly shifting her emotions to make her scowl at the colorful baked good. ' _That idiot. Is he trying to soften me up so I don't kill them later on? Sorry Naruto, but nothing will take me from that path.'_ She thought deviously, but her positive emotions over-powered the negative, and she grinned appreciatively. _'Doesn't mean I won't take advantage of the good stuff, I haven't had cake in years.'_ And with that, Sakura dug into her one time event food... or so she thought.

 _ **~(Three Years Later)~ 26 Years Old**_

Once again, there was a loud thumping, stomping, and cheering over Sakura's head, and she wished there was a pillow she could bury her face in. Sakura's dusty pink hair had become even duller with the years and had easily reached past her ankles and dragged along the ground. It reminded her a lot of Ino's hair, and Sakura scowled at the thought.

Even though she has been down here for 8 years, Sakura never slacked off, and she still had a healthy routine. Sai had even let her run around the dungeon to get some more exercise, with her swearing to never to tell a soul or kill someone while she was out.

Her bloodlust had slowly been increasing, but Sakura had managed to ignore it. There would be no blood, not for a while at least, and she had to accept it.

Standing up and stretching, Sakura's no longer fitting clothes cried with the stretch. Her shirt was just above her belly button now, and her shorts became short-shorts.

With an annoyed grunt, Sakura walked up to her cell door, where Sai was waiting for her. With cake and all. "A new Namikaze up there I'm guessing?" She smiled a fanged smile, and took the tray from his hands. She had gained his trust to make contact without her slicing his throat out, but he never allowed her contact for long.

Sai nodded. "Her name is Himawari Sakura Namikaze." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the middle name, but didn't bother questioning, consuming herself with checking if the dessert was poisoned. "Are you wondering why he named his daughter after the killer of his friend?"

Sakura smirked before taking a mouth full of cake. "You can always see through me. You bastard." She swallowed and laughed humorlessly, but nodded. "If you know, care to tell? I know I'll never hear it from the father after all." She sat on the ground with the tray in front of her and watched him expectantly.

Sai sat on the other side of the cell. "When I asked, he said he didn't want his children to hate his only living teammate. Even with the sins she's done, it was all for her village."

At this information, Sakura sighed through her nose. _'If he believes that, then why am I not out of this shit hole. He really doesn't want me up there anymore for the sin I have commited against his friend. Typical.'_

But another thought came to mind, and she eagerly wanted the subject to be changed. "They have the Byakugan right? Has Bolt started learning how to use it yet?" She asked as she ate a melon slice. Sai shook his head, shocking Sakura and making her cough on the piece. "How could he have not gotten the Byakugan? Isn't that a clan trait?" She pounded her chest and listened for an answer.

"For some reason, both Bolt and Himawari do not have the Byakugan, but they have Naruto's whiskers and his chakra."

Sakura wiped her mouth and stared at the ground. "Naruto's blood is really that strong hmm? That's astonishing, I can't believe Kurama's chakra overran the Hyuga bloodline. Then again, this is a demon we're talking about, I shouldn't be so surprised. So they show no signs of getting the Hyuga eyes? Has Tsuande made a thorough check of them to be sure of this?" The pinkette just would not accept that the children didn't have Byakugan eyes, even with Kurama's chakra, it should've seeped through as well.

"Tsuande Senju died last month on a mission, but our medical ninja are just as fantastic as her. Besides that, both children have inherited Naruto's blue eyes. So it takes away any chance of them having inherited the Byakugan." Sai stated, and Sakura sighed.

"Till next time Sai." He disappeared, and the pinkette looked down at her cake. _'Naruto's kids not having the Byakugan worries me, maybe it's because of the Hyuga clan? Them always inbreeding might've been the cause of them all having the white eyes.'_

Inner decided to appear at this time, and she had a disgusting glare that was directed at her Outer. _**"So? What do you care? That means there's something wrong with those kids, and they'll both probably die of disease from their idiot parents not inbreeding. Isn't that what we strive for? Our generations demise? What better way then through their kids hmm?"**_

Sakura paid her no mind, and Inner let out a frustrated yell. **_'You're gonna regret regaining your feelings for that blonde bastard and his family Sakura. And when the day comes to destroy them all, you'll have a front row seat.'_** She thought with a hiss before disappearing back into the depths of Sakura's mind.

 **!$A/N$!**

 **Naruto, if you believe Sakura didn't kill Sasuke for her own amusement, why is she still there? 8 years and nothing. What're you doing on the surface? We'd all like to know that.**

 **I've made up my mind, a chapter a day. Or at least a review a chapter. I'm updating early because I have a busy day tomorrow.**

 **That's another chapter to add to "** **You Made a Terrible Mistake."** **Read, Review, and I'll see you all on August 8th.**


	4. Chapter 4

Memory within the memory Text - _"What do you say?"_

Writing (as in a letter) Text - _**Dear Naruto...**_

Memory Text - _"Be quiet!"_

Inner Text - _**"I'll kill you."**_

 _ **~(Same Day, Nighttime)~**_

Naruto held his newborn daughter in his arms gently, extremely quiet as to not wake his family that slept on the bed. He softly brushed his finger across Himawari's soft fluff of blue hair, and sighed sadly as he remembered the events that occurred years before this wondrous event.

 _ **~/(Flashback - The day after he went to see Sakura)\~**_

 _Naruto had been at the scene of the crime, where he and a group of ANBU found Sasuke lying dead on his bed with Sakura beside him,_

 _the poisoned knife that had been used to commit the crime just beside her. She had been staring out the window, his best friend's blood on her hands. He remembered that night as clear as day._

 _Shaking his head once, Naruto moved around the bedroom, moving things around and trying to find traces of evidence that could've been easily over-looked by his shinobi. Coming up with nothing, he was about to move to another room when a abnormal buzz of energy flicked at him, and Naruto jumped in alarm before taking out his kunai defensively._

 _Looking back to where he felt the buzz, the blonde slowly moved over to the window. Looking at it closely, he was shocked to see a small white circle drawn into the window frame. No wonder he had missed it, it was extremely tiny and could be easily dismissed._

 _"Naruto, you do seal work right?"_ _Sakura's voice echoed in his head._

 _"Yeah, why Sakura-chan?" They were out eating ramen on a regular day._

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to add another one to your collection, it's a small Haruno technique."_ 'Why am I thinking of this now?' _Naruto thought exasperatedly._

 _"What does it do, how much chakra does it need?"_

 _"No chakra, it needs passion. A powerful passion. Powerful enough to find something, yearn for something, love something, so deeply that the seal will work."_

 _"Dattebayo Sakura-chan, can you teach me? Please?" He had begged, and Sakura had laughed her beautiful angelic laugh._

 _"Of course, that's why I'm offering." She had drawn a small Haruno symbol on a napkin, and placed her kunai on top of it. The pinkette placed her pointer finger on it, and it fazed out of existence. "Now, I'm going to put my passion of a certain topic into the center of my symbol, it may take time, but it will work." And work it did, after a few seconds, the kunai fazed back into the material-plain. "See?" She asked happily, and put her kunai back into her pouch._

 _"Wow! That's awesome Sakura-chan! But hey, what were you so passionate about that made the kunai reappear so quickly?" He dreaded the answer, thinking it to be Sasuke._

 _Sakura smiled sadly as she stared at her symbol. "For the Team to get back together someday." She said softly, which startled the blonde shinobi. The pinkette instantly smiled again. "Well, how about you give it a try this time!"_

 _Naruto gaped for a few seconds before looking at the symbol vigorously._ 'It worked when I tried, so Sakura-chan wasn't pulling my leg, I'm sure of that. Oh man I hope this works. What have you left for me my pink haired cherry blossom?'

 _The blonde man placed his pointer finger in the center of the symbol, and began to put his heart into passion. Passion for wanting to retrieve evidence that Sakura did not kill in cold blood. Passion for Sakura to be released. Passion for his kids to meet their aunt -on his side at least. And most of all, passion for his first pink haired love interest._

 _There was a loud crack, and Naruto watched in astonishment as a scroll tumbled out of the hole that appeared in the wall. Slowly picking up the scroll, he carefully analyzed it. It was blood red, with the initals S.H. written along the side in white._

 _He opened the scroll and began to read._

 ** _Naruto, it seems like you do remember the seal I told you about so long ago. Amazing. Anyhow, I'll get down to business._**

 ** _The night before you found Sasuke and I, he had told me everything. He somehow managed to drink down one too many sake bottles, and spilled the information on his plans for destroying Konoha. He told me that he planned to do it by the end of this year, with the help of his old team, Team Taka._**

'That is another few months from now.' Naruto thought worriedly, but kept reading.

 ** _You all better hope that you didn't think of this too late, because they plan to attack with or without Sasuke. If you did get this at a good time, find them. Find them and kill them all. Keep one for interrogation if you want, but you have to believe me on this one Naruto. If you decide to throw one down in the cell with me, I'll gladly tear him to shreds with or without your concent. They're dangerous Naruto, and if you let them free in the village -even if for interrogation- you'll all be doomed I assure you._**

 ** _Now if you you didn't get this on time, this is how their plan will proceed._**

 _The blonde man read every detail, and battled with his brain to remember it all. He had to, just in case Team Taka decided to attack early on. He would show this to the council only after he interrogated a Team Taka member, with the rest of them killed by his most loyal ANBU._ 'I hope you're right Sakura-chan.' _The little doubtful voice in his brain muttered, but Naruto shoved it away._

 _Sakura was one of the most smartest people he knew, and refused to question her motives._

 _ **~/(Flashback End)\~**_

 _"Hokage-sama, evidence or not, Sakura Haruno has slain a member of the Leaf village without our consent. We do not know who she will kill next, and we can't risk another incident. We have a new generation to worry about, we cannot waste our time on some prison wrench."_

Naruto growled slightly under his breath. That man had been thrown out of the council for that, and nothing anyone said would make him take that bastard back in. No one spoke bad of his friend in front of him ever again.

The blonde man was ashamed of his village, himself most of all. They were supposed to be the best out of all of the 5 villages, and look at them now. His generation became weak, the new generation is weak, and the older generation are a group full of bastards. Kami he just wanted this to end. _'I'm sorry Sakura-chan and Sasuke, my greatest friends. I'm sorry my village. I'm sorry to the rest of the shinobi nation. I have tried and failed you. I try so hard, but nothing is going my way now a days.'_ He felt his tears spill. _'I'm sorry Himawari, Bolt, and Hinata-chan. I won't be the best father/husband you want me to be. I already know it, and I'm ashamed to say there's nothing I can do. Why did everything have to end up like this, all could've been better. If only... things were different.'_

 ** _~(Six Years Later)~ 32 Years Old_**

This time, Sakura had been wide awake. She couldn't even pretend to be asleep with the loud running that was coming closer and closer.

Who ever this child was, its parents must really hate it to be bringing it down here. No matter, she hadn't been able to play with her food in awhile.

Hearing the patter of feet coming in fast and close, Sakura disappeared into the shadows of her cell. To her surprise, a six year old girl with whiskers on her face ran out from the dark with a large smile on her face.

She ran up to the pinkette's cell door, and looked inside intently. "Hello~" The sing-song voice of the child made Sakura shiver. She had once been innocent like that, not anymore. "Aunty Sakura! Please come out!" When the pinkette didn't answer, Himawari started to squeeze through the bars. "I'm coming in then." She cheered, and Sakura watched with fasination when no one came out to stop her.

When Himawari was through, Sakura gruff voice spoke. "Child, it is best to stay out of my cage. Your parents would kill me if they found you in here." _'Literally.'_ Sakura thought with a wince.

Himawari pouted before walking closer to the pinkette's general direction. "They not kill you. Not daddy. Daddy loves you as much as mommy! He talk about you all the time!" She pestered on, and Sakura hissed.

"Child, I am not the best companion. Hasn't your father told you of the sins I have committed?" She scoffed. "What am I saying? Of course that idiot wouldn't. You are but a baby."

Himawari pouted. "I'm not a baby! Mommy says I am really big and strong for my age!"

Sakura moved forward out of the dark, and glared. "And you believe her?" She spat on the ground. "That is just a mother talking! You are not strong, you are weak. An academy student could probably take you down! Let me tell you something, child." Sakura hissed, and Inner with a mix of the actual -broken- Sakura Haruno surfaced for the world to see. Not that they ever would. "You'll never be strong unless you train day and night. You won't be strong unless you have expeirenced the greatest of suffering. You? You will never be strong! You have not had to witness the worst of the world! It's not until you are **BEATEN** to a bloody pulp and **_left to die_** , do you realize how weak you are. It had happened to me child..." Sakura clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Though when I found out... My teammates were years ahead of me, and I would always be years behind them. Don't make the same mistakes I have made. It is too late for me..."

Sakura looked up with a grin and a spark ignited in her eyes, something that hasn't happened in years. "But I know you can accomplish even better. I may have fallen, but you can get a head start and take a different direction. Be the best of the best, never give up, don't get cocky, and most of all..." The gleam was lost, and the dusty emerald remained. "Enjoy the people you have Himarwari. But never hold them too close. If you do, your heart shall be shattered over and over. And you'll never be the same." Sakura sighed as she looked into the blue haired child's eyes.

 _Naruto's_ eyes.

The pinkette turned around and walked back into the dark. "Go home to your father and mother, Himawari. I know they are worried."

Sakura could hear the girl sobbing, but also the running of her foot-steps. With a shock and quick intake of air, the pinkette looked down and behind her, and saw Himawari clinging to her. Crying and smiling. "Mommy was wrong. You not the worst traitor of Konoha! You're the smartest kunoichi, and no talk with her could be as cool as what you gave me. Thank you aunty Sakura!" She wailed, and Sakura awkwardly patted her head.

"You're welcome, I guess?" She hadn't had outside contact in years, and Sai didn't count. Himawari smiled brightly, and Sakura turned around before kneeling down and wiping the tears away.

When the young girls eyes were clear, her blue eyes sparkled. Gently grabbed an extremely long strand of pink hair, and she examined it. "My kami Aunty! Your hair is so long! Not even Ino-san's hair is this long!"

Sakura chuckled softly. "Well, I haven't been able to cut it after all these years. It's only to be expected." They both sat down, and her hair surrounded them like a large blanket.

Himawari frowned. "Aunty? How long have you been down here?"

"14 years, and counting."

"Why did daddy send you down here?"

"Have you heard of Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Uncle Sasuke? Daddy says he was his best friend before he died. But whenever daddy isn't around, mommy says that he was a horrible man that betrayed the village a lot of times."

"Both are true Himawari. But you see, the reason your mommy says that is because she was never friends with Uncle Sasuke. Your daddy and I were his teammates, so we were close. I had a crush on Sasuke, and your daddy and him were rivals. Your daddy always tried to bring him back for us, but kept failing to."

Himawari gasped. "But daddy doesn't fail at anything!"

Sakura shook her head. "Maybe now he doesn't, but back when we were teenagers, we made a lot of mistakes. Eventually, your daddy brought him back. I hung out with uncle Sasuke a lot, but I also found out he was planning on destroying the village." The pinkette paused, and looked away biting her lip.

Himawari rocked back and forth and shook with anticipation. "What did you do about it Aunty? Were you the one who killed him?"

Sakura blinked, but soon laughed softly. "For a child, you sure can put two and two together. Yes, I killed him. But you see, he was the last of his clan with a very powerful bloodline. And when I killed him, the elders were mad. They wanted to kill me too, but your father wouldn't allow it, so he put me in this damn cell for the rest of my life. Though I despise your father for not killing me all those years ago, I'm still proud that I killed Sasuke."

Himawari was speechless, and the pinkette grinned. "You feel like leaving now? Do you understand how dangerous I am?" Instead of nodding, or even running away, The little girl grinned. GRINNED.

"Daddy and Mommy already told me how dangerous you are. It's just so cool to hear the life of a real kunoichi, mommy refuses to tell me anything, and daddy won't make a peep!"

Sakura made a pointed look. "It's a good thing they don't tell you, and my life is nothing compared to others. Himawari, the reason your parents don't tell you about their lives as ninja is because of the dangers. You have no idea how many mountains of blood, rape, injuries, and death come with the life of a kunoichi."

Himawari grimaced. "None of that will happen to me! I'll grow really strong so that'll never happen!" She cheered, but the pinkette put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a serious look.

"Himawari listen here. You can't grow truely strong without some pain. Pain makes your remember never to do somthing again, and that will make you grow wiser." She raised an eyebrow. "You understand?"

Himawari nodded giddily, and draped herself in Sakura's pink hair. "Aunty Sakura, why's your hair so dirty?" The young girl picked the bigger scraps out of the blanket of hair, and Sakura sighed.

"I'm not allowed to leave here you know." She glared into the dark outside her cage. "MY ANBU IS AN ASS AND WON'T LET ME BATHE!" Her voice echoed loudly.

The younger girl giggled. "Maybe I can bring some stuff to clean up the next time I come here!"

Sakura's eyes widened before waving her hands wildly. "Whoa, no no no." She made an "X" with her arms. "No. You can't come back here. The village will think I'm using you to get out of here. Then you will also be blamed and blah blah, politics, politics. It's a troublesome thing."

Himawari pouted. "Well are you using me to be free?"

Sakura was taken aback by the question, but regained her composure. "No, I'm not."

Himawari smiled brightly. "Then there's nothing to be worried about! I'm coming back aunty, that's a promise." She stood up and kissed the diamond on Sakura's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Aunty Sakura!" She cheered before leaving.

Sakura felt her heart clench as she watched the child leave, and felt a longing she hadn't felt in a while. The pinkette forgot how amazing human contact was.

Just then Inner decided to show her ugly head. _**"Are you getting soft because of a little girl Sakura?"**_ She growled, and grabbed the pinkette's shirt collar. _**"Do I have to remind you that she is the kin of the man that put you down here?"**_

Sakura glared. "She may be his kin, but the sins of her father are not her own." She hissed.

Inner glared back. _**"If you start getting soft, I will take over your body and murder that girl first. Do you understand me?!"**_ She howled while strangling the pinkette. With a hoarse "Yes" the black and white girl released her before disappearing.

Sakura fell to the ground and wheezed quietly, afraid she would come back at the show of weakness. Her hair draped over herself like a shield, but the pinkette knew better. Nothing could protect her from the demon that claimed to be her Inner. Nothing could save her from the future...

Sakura just had to learn to accept that fact.

 **!$A/N$!**

 **Oh kami, Hinata and Naruto aren't the best of parents aren't they? Is there something more to Himawari's appearance in Sakura's cage? Why didn't Sai stop his Hokage's daughter from entering the "Mad Woman's" home? Will Inner's plan be revealed before it's too late? So many questions... All to be answered in future chapters.**

 **So Read, Review, and I'll see you on August 9th.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~(Same Night)~_**

"Hokage-sama, Sakura has been exerting large amounts of killing intent lately. There have been days where she acts this way, and the days she acts neutral. I'm concerned that we may have to put her down before her threat of destroying the village is put under wraps." Sai spoke to his Hokage late that night, giving a report on Sakura's physical condition.

Naruto, his aging lines showing soon after he fell into his depression, rubbed his forehead in stress. _'What am I going to do with her? Should I put her down? No! I refuse to do such a thing. Sakura-chan must be getting her mind jambled by that 'Inner' she spoke of. I don't think she is what she seems. I have no proof of that though, and no possible way to save her.'_ Before he could think any further, another one of his ANBU appeared, one of the ANBU surrounding his house.

"Hokage-sama, one of your children -the youngest- has left the house. The direction she was going to was the prison, should we take her back?" He asked.

Naruto was about to burst out screaming that they should take his child back without his permission, but stopped himself. _'What if my daughter's the key of softening the true Sakura's heart. To break her free from Inner's hold?'_

He turned to Sai. "Sai, I want you to follow her, and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I want to know how Sakura-chan reacts to the knew visitor." He spoke sternly, and Sai nodded before disappearing.

 _ **~(10 years later)~ 42 Years Old**_

Sakura fiddled with her cuffed ankle, she had been for hours. The complicated seals annoyed her, and she was now going mad for a breath of fresh air. If Sai and Naruto thought she was going mad 3 months in, she definitely was _24 years after._ No wonder the prisoners she had met seemed so insane.

The pinkette had chewed down all that was left of her nails, and she was now sure that Inner was not who she claimed. This thing was deforming her, and it started with her fingers once they were chewed off.

The small bones inside of them grew, and her fingers became long and pointed into claws. She had been horrified, but soon got used to them. Her toes were the same way.

Himawari had been just as horrified, and almost went to get a medical ninja, but Sakura had managed to convince her otherwise. Saying none would dare treat her for something that could not be fixed. She was a known criminal, and nothing would change their thinking.

Next her legs, kami she didn't even want to think of them. They became double-jointed, and it reminded Sakura of a werewolf with no fur, it made her want to vomit. Her feet even morphed into dog feet, and the pinkette had cried her eyes out. Ever since that transformation, Sakura kept her bottom half hidden in her hair, which filled the entire cell.

Her next change had been her ears, which were now long canine ears -another thing she hid in her hair. Her green eyes became slits, and one turned red. That was something she could not hide, and Himawari had become extremely worried for her health. Even going as far as asking if there was a toxic leak somewhere in her cell.

Sakura had come to terms that Naruto and Hinata must really suck at parenting if they haven't noticed their daughter sneaking off 10 years straight.

The changes seemed to come with the years passing, and she hadn't received a new one... not yet at least. The pinkette feared she would suddenly transform in front of the child, and she would run to tell someone.

Inner had been messing with her emotions more frequently now, and she tended to snap at Himawari and Sai more often then not. That beast has slowly taken her over it began to worry her. Is that time coming? The time when Inner would take her over to destroy the village?

Giving up on the sealed chain, she fell on her warm blanket of hair and stared at the ceiling. She heard the usual patter of feet, but it was lighter than a feather.

Himawari had grown into an amazing kunoichi, and followed in Sakura's foot-steps of being an amazing medical ninja, learning from said woman. The only reason the pinkette heard the child is because of her ears, they heard all.

Himawari came out from the shadows, and shushined into Sakura's cage, holding a few scrolls. She wore a jonin vest, her hair was as long as Hinata's in her teenage years, and that's all Sakura cared to notice as she stared at the ceiling.

Himawari smiled brightly before sitting in front of the pinkette, keeping a few feet away from her as she was instructed, and placing the scroll between them. "How are you feeling today aunt Sakura?" She asked softly, learning as the years went that the woman couldn't tolerate loud noises anymore.

Sakura sat up slowly, rubbing her head just for the heck of it. "Like I always do. Like shit." She replied hoarsely, not an ounce of humor in her voice, but the girl laughed anyway.

"I guess I should've expected that." Himawari bit her finger and opened up a scroll, a large bowl of chopped fruit appearing in her hands. "It's freshly picked." She put the bowl between them, and Sakura idly picked up the strawberry. She sniffed it before eating it whole. The Namikaze sighed. "Will you never trust me to not poison your food?"

Sakura looked at her before sniffing and eating another slice. "I've had enough assassination attempts on my life over the years of my captivity through my food, I'm better off safe than sorry." The pinkette looked up at the ceiling again. "You know, I never asked. What's your brother like?"

Himawari snorted. "A spoiled brat who thinks he's king of the world. Father and mother try to discipline him, but he never listens. He's really strong though, so his arrogance is backed up with power."

Sakura pretended to gag. "Ugh, another Sasuke. That's just what the world needs. At least he hasn't betrayed the village..." She raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Himawari nodded before looking at the ceiling. "Aunt?" Sakura looked at her. "Why don't you kill me? My dad sent you down here right? Why don't you get revenge?"

Inner decided to appear. ** _"Because now isn't the time to spill your blood. Your blood will be spilt when your father is old and decades past his prime to life a finger against us. Then we'll kill you child!"_** She roared to the teenager who could not hear her.

Sakura ignored her completely. "The choices your father made before your birth are not your own. At least you attempt to treat me well, I haven't seen your father in 24 years. The only time I saw him was 3 months into my sentence when my ANBU told him I was going insane from captivity."

She heard Himawari gulp. "Insane? Why?"

"I was talking to another being."

"Who?"

"A demon."

"Is it... still here? Can it touch anyone?"

"She can only injure me. But at the moment, she is behind you screaming in fury."

Himawari jumped in shock and hid behind Sakura. "What?! Why?"

Inner raged. _**"Because bitch you sent my poor Sakura-chan down here! If I could grab you I'd strangle you to death and spray the village in your blood!"**_

Sakura sighed through her nose. "She said she hates you because you sent me down here and wants to kill you." The pinkette turned around and hugged the younger girl close. "She is _wrong_ though. It was your fathers descion to put me down here. You have no reason to be frightened of her, she cannot touch you even if she wished it." She cooed softly, and heard Inner growl.

 ** _"The only reason I don't take you over and kill you all now is because now is not the right time. She is a lucky whore that's for sure."_** And with that, disappeared.

Sakura brushed the blue hair down soothingly with her claws, not going anywhere near her scalp to possibly give her an unneeded scalpel surgery. "She has left us Himawari, it's alright. Calm down now." She whispered, and rocked them back and forth.

Their peace and quiet was ruined by rapid foot-steps coming their way. A blonde man with blue eyes and whiskers came from the shadows with a look of horror on his face. "Himawari?!" He screeched, and the two females jumped apart.

Himawari looked outside the cage. "Bolt?! What're you doing here?" she shushined out of the cage and ran up to her brother. Sakura crawled back into the dark shadows of her cage slowly, as to not attract too much attention to herself as the blonde child looked furiously at his younger sister.

Whether he saw her or not, the pinkette didn't know, but she saw the look of rage on Bolt's face. "I came here because you've been disappearing every night. I saw you walk out from the house late last night, and you weren't back in the morning. I decided to take it upon myself to find you, and I find you with a dungeon bitch. Why the fuck would you want to hang out with her? There's a reason she's down here! That's it! I'm telling dad and making sure this stops!" He turned and started to stomp off. "I'm doing this for your safety Himawari, be thankful." He barked before disappearing into the dark.

Himawaru had a look of terror, and turned back to Sakura to say something. The pinkette stopped her before she could. "Go and save your ass Himawari, I'll be fine here." She called from the dark, and the girl nodded before running after her brother.

Sakura peeked out from the dark, and looked at the ceiling once again. "Sai, why did you let her visit me all these years? This is going to end terribly." She asked softly, and the raven stood outside the cell.

"Sakura, Naruto is not so careless as to let his own daughter wander off on her own. He was debating whether or not to let someone visit you for years, and when Himawari came down here alone, I was sent to keep an eye on her." He stated.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. " _But..._ "

Sai sighed. "But he doesn't know that Himawari has been visiting you for all these years, she was only supposed to be here once. Also, Himawari does not know that her father knows of her first visit." Sakura wanted to howl. Himawari had been visitng her on her own free will, and was never ordered to.

Then something in her brain clicked. "He hasn't questioned where's she's been going all these years then?"

Sai was hesitant to speak, she heard it in his breath. "No he has not. He was very busy with his hokage duties, and trusted Hinata to watch over them closely."

Sakura snarled before standing up and standing across the raven. "Bullshit." She mumbled dangerously, glaring at the raven haired man. "Those two are terrible parents and this just proves it. Himawari has been able to sneak out from her home for 10 years straight and no one has noticed. Hinata does not watch her or check on her at all if she's able to escape. Then there's Bolt. He's a powerhouse waiting to explode, and those two can barely control it. Tell me truthfully Sai, how does Naruto treat his children?"

Sai took off his mask, and looked at the pinkette's bottom-half -the half that was now covered in red fur- then looked into the red and emerald slit eyes. "Naruto loves them with all of his heart whenever he is with them, and every chance he gets he spends with his family."

Sakura glared heatedly, and snarled. "And how does Bolt act around his father?"

Sai winced. "He constantly calls him a shitty father and a terrible hokage."

The pinkette snorted before grabbing her hair and covering her lower-half from view. "Yeah, he's been splending plenty of time with them." She muttered in annoyance.

Inner appeared at her side, and scowled. _**"And what do you care? This is fantastic! We can turn Himawari and maybe even Bolt against their father. Tell them that if they want him gone, to let us out. Then, we'll kill them and the rest of the village."**_ She said hopefully, wishing at the bottom of her dark soul that her Outer would take the deal. That Outer would find the malice she harbored years ago.

But prison time had led Sakura's hate to a drain, and it was all but gone from her body. She was tired, and just wished to end her life already. No revenge, or blood of her tormentors, was worth trying to escape here. 'Be quiet.' She hissed to Inner, and the phantom took a step back in horror.

She regained her composure quickly though, and grit her teeth while looking away from the pink haired woman. **_"Fine, have it your way bitch."_** She hissed before disappearing again.

"Sakura, you mentioned a demon." The raven leaned against the bars. "This 'Inner' you spoke of... She is a demon?"

Sakura growled. "She must be a demon. Why else would I be turning into this?" She gestured to herself. "Unless there was some type of radioactive leak in my cell, she is my only creator."

Moments after, Naruto hirashined to the cell, and stood right beside Sai. The pinkette grinned. "Ah look who it is! The bane of my existence as well as the shitty father and terrible hokage. Quote from Bolt Namikaze. Did he paint that on the monument?" Sakura laughed humorlessly.

Naruto glared, but he also looked hurt. Turning to the raven, the blonde man had a business look on his face. "My daughter has been coming here for 10 years straight and you didn't tell me?" He barked, but Sakura cut in.

"I hate to break this to you _Hokage-sama_ , but you should've known without anyone alerting you. Himawari is your daughter, who you are supposed to love and protect with your life. Yet you didn't once notice her sneaking out, neither did Hinata. I thought you two were supposed to be the most amazing ninja of our generation. Yet you let a six year old slip through your grasp constantly. It's a miracle your son even noticed, at least he looks like he cares about his sister." She roared, glaring and gripping the bars tightly.

Naruto snarled before gripping her hands on the bars and squeezing painfully tight. "What would you know? You've been down here for 24 years." He snapped.

Sakura grinned a feral grin. "I know a lot thanks to your daughter. Even Sai has given me updates, ain't that right Sai?" She purred, glancing at the raven who stared at her blankly. "But you really shouldn't blame him, he barely talks to me. We were talking just now about you sending your own daughter down here. It makes me sick to my stomach actually. Who in their right mind would send their kin to talk with a woman who threatened to slaughter you all." She grimaced. "Did you drink one too many sake bottles that night?"

Naruto hissed in disdain before backing away. After a moment of thinking, the blonde blinked in shock when he noticed her appearance. "My kami Sakura, what happened to you?"

The pinkette played with her long strands. "What? My hair? Yeah I know, it's really long. That's what happens when you never cut it. Himawari has been helping me wash it, though I didn't cut it unless needed. It was my blanket after all, and I love a big blanket. So Himawari only cut it when it was past 70 feet." She explained, and giggled when she saw the annoyed look on Naruto's face. "Was that not what you were talking about?"

"You know that wasn't."

Sai decided to speak. "Hokage-sama, do you remember Inner?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The invisible friend Sakura had made."

"Yes her."

"What about her?"

"She is the cause."

Naruto looked at Sakura for a confirmation, who nodded. "Inner is not the person I thought her to be. I believe she is a demon spirit who has made a home in my mind, and taken my appearance. She has been morphing me into a beast after my first meeting with Himawari. I scared the poor girl shitless a few times." The pinkette sighed, and heard Inner's distant cackling.

 ** _'I like demon better, but call it a beast if you wish.'_** She purred, but didn't show up.

"Are you going to show him or not?" Sai asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Show me what?" The blonde asked, looking between the two.

Sakura answered by revealing her wolfish lower half, and uncovering her long ears that had been hiding in her hair. "Call it what you want. I call it a beast, Inner calls it a demon." She sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Naruto took a few steps back in horror, and covered his mouth. "Kurama, I need Kurama here. He might know what to do." He looked at the pinkette with a determined look. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll save you from this thing." With that, he disappeared along with Sai.

Sakura backed away from the door, and sat awkwardly on her bed. She didn't know what to do, and noticed the forgotten fruit bowl on the ground. Crawling over to it, she quietly ate a cherry and spat the seed out her cell.

The moment the seed hit the ground, Sakura screeched in pain as her tailbone suddenly grew in length. Falling to the ground on her stomach, she continuously twitched as her tailbone lengthened before shooting out, making the pinkette scream bloody mary. Looking over her shoulder, she watched in horror as a bone tail swished around. And winced when she saw the muscles and skin form over it, finally ending with the red fluffy fur.

Sakura rested on the floor for a while, catching her breath and watching the new tail wave around slowly. Breathing heavily, the pinkette sat up and took another piece of fruit -acting as if nothing had happened.

Sai had witnessed the entire thing, not too surprised at the display. It had been worse when her legs became double-jointed and she grew. A detail Sakura had yet to notice. The raven decided not to tell his blonde hokage yet, he had to get the nine tails to come and check up on Sakura, which was not an easy deed. Sai could only hope, for the pink haired woman's sanity, that Naruto would get there in time before she was fully consumed in hatred.

 **!$A/N$!**

 **Ah yes, that's chapter 5. Quite the change of pace hm? The more juicy stuff will occur tomorrow, as the end draws nearer and nearer. Will Inner complete her task of taking over Sakura's body to destroy the village, or will Sakura fight her till the end? Does out pink haired kunoichi still want to fight? Will Naruto get Kurama in time? All shall be answered in the next chapter. So I think you should stick around to see what happens to our friends.**

 **Read, Review, and I'll see you on the 10th.**


	6. Chapter 6

Demonic Text - **"You'll die."**

Inner Text - **_"Today's the day._**

Thoughts - _'Be quiet fool.'_

Demonic Thoughts - **_'You won't kill me.'_**

 _ **~(Two Weeks Later)~**_

Sakura sighed loudly, but it sounded more like a loud grunt. The pinkette's vocal cords had deepened considerably, though they were still -barely- female. She had herself covered with her hair and just laid on the ground, savoring in the silence.

Which was quickly ruined with Sai's appearance in front of her cage, beside him Himawari and Bolt. Bolt was scowling into the cage, and looked surprised when he didn't see her in the dark. "Are you sure she is in there?"

Sakura couldn't repress a snort of laughter, and it echoed off the walls, causing the blonde to jump. **"Is it a Namikaze trait to ask dumb questions?"** Her gruff voice asked from the dark.

Bolt growled -demonic chakra surrounding him- before he tightly grasped the cage bars. "Don't you dare insult the Namikaze name! Or else you will be killed painfully." He hissed, and his eyes flickered red.

The pinkette laughed dully. **"I could snap your neck if I wanted, and you wouldn't realize it until it was too late. Me being afraid of you and the demon chakra would be an insult to my character, especially since I have been close by it for the majority of my young life."**

Bolt's claws scraped against the bars, making Sakura twitch in irritation. "Stop being a cowardly bitch and reveal yourself!"

Sakura debated, looking down at herself woefully. **"Himawari have you alerted your brother of my condition?"** The girl shook her head, making the older woman grin. **"That is most superb."** Sakura ran out of the dark in a blur, and towered over Bolt as she stood before him.

He fell back when he saw her entire appearance. Wolf and all. "S-She's a demon! Himawari how could you be hanging out with this thing?" He roared, getting in the younger girl's face.

The pinkette growled before her tail quickly pushed him away from the girl and in front of her. **"Says the child that controls demon chakra! At the age of 19 you still can't control it! Your father controlled it when he was 17, you are a disgrace who wasted his talents on something probably needless."** Bolt's face contorted with rage and before he could spit something back, she beat him to the punch. **"You know, one of your father's friends is a demon, the nine tails to be correct. The same demon chakra you struggle to control came from the mighty beast himself. So you insulting me and the demon kind is the same as insulting some of Naruto's closest friends."** She snapped before her tail threw him back.

The pinkette was frightened when Inner didn't appear to snap at her for defending the blonde hokage, but pushed the thought away in favor of glaring at the blonde child. _The disgrace._

Turning to Himawari, her face grew soft. Reaching up, Sakura's disfirgured hand gently carassed the whiskered cheek. **"Did you get any punishment for hanging out with me?"** She murmured.

Himawari frowned, but still leaned into the touch. "Yes, D-rank missions for two months."

The pinkette winced. **"Ouch, that must stink."**

The young girl looked down. "And I'm not allowed to visit you anymore." Sakura felt her throat close, and her smile was forced.

 ** _'Of course that blonde bastard would take away the only thing that kept me sane. He wants me to destroy them all, to spill their blood.'_ ** She thought, her old malice from all those years ago reappearing, but she kept it hidden from the outside world. From Himawari. **"That's alright. I'll survive, I mean, I survived before you came and started to visit. What's a few more decades before my death?"** She chuckled softly, and felt water run past her hands. **"Hey, hey. I said I'll be good. There's nothing to be worried about."**

Himawari shook her head roughly, and the tears flew. "No it's not alright!" The outburst shocked Sakura. "Everything could've been different! You could've not been here and be able to care for me and Bolt, and we would've been inseperable! You would be able to tame Bolt's temper and teach him the correct way to live unlike mother and father did, and we would've been happy with you!" She cried, holding herself.

Sakura sighed softly, watching the girl breakdown. **"But it didn't."** She stated, causing the young girl to look into the pinkette's red and emerald eyes. **"That never would have happened, not with Sasuke living. If I let him live, this village would be ruble by now, and you both would have never been born. I agree with you though. Maybe if I had never admitted I killed the bastard, I may have been in your lives. But I was foolish, and let myself be caught."** Her voice became cold. **"Himawari, you have to accept the fact nothing will ever go your way. You may win the battle, but the war never ends. Not until your dead."** She smirked as she glanced at Bolt, who was watching them in shock. **"True, Naruto could've been a better father and Hinata a better mother, it may have straightened your reckless brother. It'll get him killed someday."** She sighed. **"Yes, I was dumb when I was young. So much could've been different, I may have even changed my mind of revealing myself if I knew you two would come around. Too late now."** Sakura jumped back when a giant clawed hand aimed for her head came out of no where.

"Aunt Sakura, are you alright?" Himawari asked warily when she saw the look of fear in the pinkette eyes.

 _ **"Aunty Sakura? Aunt Sakura? Sakura-chan? Sakura?"**_ Inner mocked, but she was morphing into a giant mutated beast, almost too big for the cage. _**"So cute, I can't wait to kill them all!"**_ She howled.

Sakura whipped her head around, but kept her feet firm. **"So you're finally going to take me over? What happened to waiting?"** She hissed, not caring how loud she was talking.

 _ **"The blonde jackass is bringing the nine tails here, and he's your only hope."** _ Inner cackled. **"True, this is earlier than planned, but I have no time to spare. The village burns today, and you'll watch at the sidelines."** She grinned malevolently, and raised her hands in a summoning sort of position.

Five tentacle monsters formed out from the shadows, and their wide disgusting grins nearly made the pinkette shiver.

Sakura eyes widened as she dodged a long tentacle limb aiming for her feet, and the pinkette's fist glowed blue before she punched one of the monsters. It dispersed with loud screams, releasing the souls that held it together. Hissing as the seal reacted to her using chakra, it tightened around her ankle. **"Listen to me all of you!"** Sakura's voice boomed with leadership, and the three stood at attention. **"My time has run short, and the demon is trying to take me over. Find Naruto and Kurama, they'll know what to do."** She barked. Sai and Bolt left without questioning, but Himawari paused.

"Aunt Sakura-"

Sakura's eyes glowed red as a monster went down her throat. **_"GO!"_** She screeched, and the younger girl scrambled off.

The monsters started speaking in a language the pinkette didn't bother to understand, and she whipped a monster into the cell wall. It disappeared with screams. ** _"Ah Sakura-chan! Just give in to us, it'll be fun!"_** Inner purred, and another monster went down her throat.

Sakura screamed as she ripped her face clean off, and a muzzle sprouted out. The wolf ears that were beside her head moved up, her long pink hair fell out and was replaced by red fur, and Sakura crouched forward before ripping off her sealed ankle. Howling in fury, the red wolf raced forward in a blur and destroyed the last shadow demon with her jaws.

The wolf faced off against her exact human replica, the only difference being the black and white colors. **"Look at what you did to me!"** Her voice was so unrecognizable that Sakura jumped. **"You fucking bitch I'll kill you!"** She howled before rushing forward.

Inner grabbed the fist aimed for her head and threw the red wolf into the floor. Sakura didn't let herself groan in pain, and instead allowed her rapidly growing eight tails spring forward and attack Inner, who flew into the ceiling.

The she-wolf snarled before jumping to the ceiling, punching Inner's face in. With a gutteral growl, the spiritual demon threw her off and held her down.

Sakura struggled against Inner, but it was no use. Inner howled before merging herself with the other female. The screeching of the wolf demon was heard throughout the entire village, and people wondered what made the noise.

Their questions were answered when a loud explosion went off right behind the hokage mountain. A giant, demonic, werewolf jumped right on Naruto's stone-face, and it grinned while looking over the village. _**"Hello Konoha!"**_ Her voice boomed. _**"My kami this place has changed so much in such little time. It'll change even more when I'm done with it."**_ She howled in delight, but growled as she was pushed from control and Sakura took place. **"RUN KONOHA! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"** Sakura was pushed away again. **_"No don't leave. I want a chance to taste all of your blood!"_** Inner cooed. Taking a deep breath, Inner screamed, and the air waves cut harshly into the village and everything in its path.

The screams started quickly, and Inner laughed happily. **_"Yes! Scream! I'll feed on your precious screams!"_** She howled before rushing into the village, slicing at every neck and jabbing a clawed hand into organs. Abruptly stopping, Inner grinned as she looked down at three children with Hyuga eyes. Their mother stood protectively in front of them.

 ** _"Aw! Who's the lucky parents?"_** Inner purred, brushing one of her tails across one of their cheeks. The Hyuga woman slapped it away with chakra.

"Hanabi Sarutobi and Konohamaru Sarutobi! And I won't let you touch my children!" Hanabi roared before attacking the demon head on.

Inner cackled. _**"You actually think you can take me on?"**_ The demon easily shifted from side to side, dodging the attacks. _**"You are nothing to me."**_ She snarled before snapping the Hyuga woman's neck.

The three children quivered with fear, though the older of the three stood shakily with a kunai in his hand. **_"A little ninja hmm? The new generation is weak."_** Inner hissed, lifting the kids chin up to look him in the eye.

"L-L-L-Leave my siblings a-a-a-alone." He stuttered, becoming even more shaky with the killing intent.

 _ **"How cute. The child thinks he can stand up to the demon who killed his mother without breaking a sweat."**_ She cooed before sticking the fingers that were holding his chin into his jaw bone. He screamed in agony before his bottom jaw was ripped out with ease.

The two children cowered together, and Inner stood menacingly in front of them. **_"Now be good little children and you'll die quick."_** she growled, and they stood quietly, closing their eyes and holding each other tight. Smiling, Inner shot her tails through their heart, and they died without a sound.

"SAKURA!" A voice roared, and Inner dodged the giant paws aimed for her head. The giant nine tailed fox stood before her, growling with Naruto on his head. "Sakura?! What're you doing?!" He scowled, making the wolf demon grin.

 _ **"Sakura? Sakura's not here right now. Just her beloved Inner-chan."**_ She howled, and took off again.

Seeing more people, Inner's fur spiked out like a porcipine, and all she had to do was rush pass the running villagers and brush them gently, cutting them up into small bits. Their blood fell on the demon like rain, and Inner smoothed the blood all over her face with a blissful smile.

In the darkness of the wolf demon's mind, A human Sakura with short hair struggled against five shadow demons -three reappearing- they all cackled as she fought against them.

 **"Now now Saku-chan."** One of the monsters said huskily. **"You should be having a front row seat of Konoha's demise. Look at all the blood she has spilled for you."**

Sakura spat on the ground and threw a fist at his face. It went right through him, and he grinned before grabbing her face.

"SAKURA!"

Screaming, Sakura flailed about and her fists were screeching in the air. Somehow, she managed to attack one of the shadows, and it howled in pain. Turning to the cage that she was trapped in, she saw a blank staring Inner.

Punching her cage doors down, she tackled Inner to the floor. Taking control over her own body for a moment, and the red wolf looked around at all the blood.

Sakura's ear twitched when a shadow appeared above her. "RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed, and the pinkette quickly dodged.

Her emerald eyes looked into his cerulean with horror. **"HELP ME! PLEASE! I-"** Whatever else she wanted to say was cut off when she felt an invisble hand on her throat pull her back into the darkness of her mind.

Inner grinned as she stood above her on the opposite side of the cage. _**"You can't escape your destiny Saku-chan. Neither of us can."**_ Her voice was crackly, and she went back to being blank.

Out in the world, Inner was grinning to no one. **_"You can't escape your destiny Saku-chan. Neither of us can."_**

Naruto watched the demon in horror, as he had watched the conscious switch. The only way he could tell the two apart now was their eyes. Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes clashed with the demon's dull red one's.

Jumping back to the demon fox, Naruto scowled. "So, any plan on how to get rid of this thing without killing Sakura?"

Kurama let out a boistrous laugh. **"This pest will be easy to take out. You just have to keep her down and make a demonic sealing to seal her away. Where you seal her is not my problem."**

Inner grimaced before snapping around the large nine tails. ** _"You can't keep me down if you can't catch me. And a giant lug like you will never catch me!"_ ** She howled with laughter as she ran around him, her own nine tails wagging teasingly.

The fox growled in annoyance. **"Who are you calling a lug, bitch?"** His nine tails whipped furiously, aiming for the red wolf, but kept missing.

Naruto went into his nine tailed form, and looked down at the fox he was standing on. "Tell me the seals Kurama, and I'll get this done." Kurama snorted.

 **"You need another demon chakra user."**

Himwari had been watching from afar, and heard the whole thing. Concentrating hard, the young Namikaze collected her demon chakra before rushing up to stand beside her father. "Sign me up Kurama! Anything to save Aunt Sakura!"

Inner had been hiding in a building beside Kurama's head, and grinned. **_"How cute. Do you hear that Sakura? She wants to save you. The one who already swore to destroy her village years ago."_**

Sakura was thrown against the bars of her cage, and the breath was taken out of her lungs. "That was a long time ago." She rasped, and yelped when a monster pressed itself against her. "Are your demons trying to rape me now?!" The pinkette screeched in fright, and heard Inner gasp before going back in their mind.

Inner's blank face contorted into rage before she busted through the cage doors and assaulted the demon on Sakura. **_"Don't touch my Sakura-chan! You piece of shit, we did not agree to this!"_** While the demons attacked each other, Sakura took control again.

Scanning the area, she gasped as a long orange tail snapped down. Quickly rushing out of the building window, she watched it tumble down. **"Timber."** She giggled at the small joke, and used her tails to redirect her landing onto another building.

"Aunt Sakura please fight!" She heard a girl's voice cry. "Please help us out!"

Sakura glanced at the fox, and saw the two Namikaze's looking at her. She jumped to the ground and stood before the fox, who grabbed her with his tails tightly. **"Be quick, very quick. Inner's busy and I have control for a seriously short time."** She stated, and went back into her mind to bolt the cage shut. Gathering all of her chakra, Sakura formed giant chakra arms to tightly keep the doors closed.

Using all of her power to hold the cage, Sakura watched as Inner touched the battered demons forehead, making it disperse in screams. Dusting off her hands, Inner strutted back to the cage doors. **_"So you took over while I was busy saving your ass hmm?"_** She smirked. **_"Now give me control and things won't get messy."_**

The pinkette snarled. "Go to Hell." She snapped, and Inner snarled back.

 ** _"Hell? I live there, and it's a lot nicer than here. I can't wait to take you with me when we die."_** The demons backed her up, and they started furiously attacking the cage doors. The doors creaked at the force, but continued to hold.

"Sakura-chan?" A voice asked beside her, and the pinkette yelped before looking. She almost lost her concentration at the sight of Naruto and Himawari.

"What the fuck? How are you in here?" Sakura barked, but was very relieved at their presence.

"It's part of the sealing." Naruto stated, and Himawari stared at the pinkette in awe.

"Aunt Sakura is that really you?"

"Yeah this is how I actually look when I'm not covered in dust and haven't cut my hair in years." The emerald eyed woman chuckled, but winced when another attack landed on her chakra arms. "So you gonna help your poor old aunt out? These demons are irritating." Sakura pouted, making Himawari giggle.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please Sakura-chan, your only 42. You're making me sound old too."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan? I thought my name was 'the worst living traitor of Konoha.'" She glanced at him before looking back to the raging demons. "Are you feeling well? You're married and haven't called me that in years." _'You've taken Himawari from me, nice isn't in my dictionary for you.'_ Her voice echoed throughout her head, and she blushed in embarrassment. That was supposed to be private.

Naruto froze, and before he could answer, Sakura screamed as her chakra deflated to a fatal low. "Never mind that! I can't hold them much longer, do what you have to do while I can still keep them back!" She cried, and squeezed her eyes shut as she forced more chakra out of her body.

Naruto and Himawari got right to work as their hands raced with hand seals. "Demonic Arts: Demon soul sealing!" They roared, and sealed the shadow demons back in the cage, leaving only Inner.

 ** _"HA! You don't have enough power to seal me do you? That's great! Now I can kill you two first, starting with Sakura-chan's sunshine!"_ ** The demon howled before growing and body slamming the cage.

Sakura flew back and into a wall, groaning as she fell to the ground. Looking up helplessly, she watched as Himawari and Naruto fought for their lives inside of the pinkette's mind.

Growling with repressed fury, Sakura stood up shakily. She made dozens of hand-signs before her diamond seal released. She took a large breath of relief as she felt herself be healed, and the markings form all over her body.

Sakura grinned at all of the power that flooded her veins, but her interest perked when she felt four other sources. She realized they were the shadow demons. "Alright you pests, you're going to by these humans and me some time by distracting Inner. Do not fail me." Her voice boomed as she pulled on their souls, which forced them from the back of the cage and out in the open.

 **"YES MASTER!"** They said in unison before attacking Inner. She growled as she fought them off, and Sakura used this opening to pull the two humans back to her.

She grinned distractedly, but put her hands on both of their shoulders to heal them. **"Thanks for sealing those bitches first, now I'll be able to lend you the chakra I've been saving for 24 years to seal Inner."**

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and gaped. "S-Sakura-chan? What's happening to you?" The pinkette looked down at herself, and hummed in dismissal. Her entire frame was black as the night, and she was practically see through, like a ghost. She had no shadow.

 **"It's probably because of how much of the shadow demons chakra I'm using to control them. The bastards chakra must be doing something to me."** She took a few steps away from the humans. **"I gave you enough chakra to procced with the demonic sealing. Don't let it be in vain."**

 _ **"In vain?"**_ An even larger shadow appeared behind Sakura, and she jumped away. **_"I'll make sure you all watch your village die!"_ ** Inner screamed before punching into the wall.

The pinkette screamed as she held her head and fell to the ground. Inner didn't pull back on her punches though, and repeatedly smashed against the walls of Sakura's head. **"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"** She screamed with anguish, and Himwari and Naruto attacked.

Sakura didn't watch the fight, she only concentrated on keeping her mentality stable with her chakra. It felt soothing, so soothing that she missed a boulder coming her way. The shadow demons came to her aid though, and smashed the rock while forming a protective circle around the pinkette as she whimpered.

One last smash against the walls did it though, and Sakura felt the back of her skull be blasted open. Moving quickly, the pinkette healed the damage and watched with blurry eyes as Inner jumped out and into the village. Sobbing, Sakura curled up in a ball on the floor as she continued to heal herself.

"Aunt Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" The rapid foot-steps coming her way made Sakura moan in pain, and she felt hands on the back of her head helping her heal. "Don't worry Aunt Sakura, you'll be alright." Himawari urged encouragingly, but the older woman would have none of it.

 **"Forget me."** Sakura croaked, and screeched as she felt the bone and brain reform. **"The demon..."** She hissed. **"Kill the demon and save yourselves..."** She broke into a fit of coughs and refused to continue. She didn't care about the village. She didn't care about Naruto. She didn't care about her friends turned enemies. She cared about Himawari. And she wanted the enemy that threatened the girl gone _forever_.

Sakura pushed Himawari away in an attempt to get her to listen. "Aunt Sakura." The younger girl whimpered, covering her mouth to hide her crying. The tears gave her away.

 _"Remember when you asked me what a kunoichi's life was like Himawari? All those years ago?_ " Sakura's voice echoed throughout the area, shocking the Namikaze's. _"This is the life of a kunoichi. Mountains of blood, injuries, and death. You can't grow truely strong without pain. Pain makes your remember never to do somthing again, and that will make you grow wiser. Do you remember that?"_ Himwari nodded quickly. _"This is a test if you're a true kunoichi. Now GO!"_ Sakura's voice boomed with dominance, and Naruto ran out of the slowly closing hole.

Himwari glared. "If there's anything my father taught me, it's that 'those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends are lower than trash.'" She continued to help the pinkette heal. "Father and Kyubi can take care of her without my help. I'll help you now."

The pinkette sighed before relaxing again, passing out for as long as she could until one of the demons shook her slightly.

Himawari was gone.

She grunted before sitting up. **"Master Sakura. The village is in ruins. They need your help now."** She grunted, and Sakura sprang up before going back out into the world.

What she saw horrified her, yet she felt a great ecstasy.

The building she had been tossed on was ruble beneath her, and she winced when a large pole jutted from her arm. Ripping it out, her arm healed instantly, thanks to the demons inside her head. Looking around, there was not one building still standing, but there was a loud commotion going on a while behind her.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she saw Kurama and Inner battling, the dark blood from their wounds littered the ground. Its overwhelming smell almost made her faint. She stood to her feet before walking toward the raging demons, and couldn't help but notice Hinata's burnt body beside a charred building. Bolt was beside her dead as well.

The burnt corpses of her niece's family did not faze her, she never cared about the two anyway. So Sakura walked on, and came to the pleasant sight of a large pile of dead bodies, some of her friends turned enemies at the top. It made her smile. The sight of their corpses and their children's corpses made her want to dance.

They got what was coming to them. They had not stood up for her, stood with her the entire way. No, they abandoned her to save their own flesh, and Sakura was happy to see them dead. It was a shame she wasn't the one to kill them, but it didn't bother her too much.

That was when she stepped on something that groaned. Looking down, she smirked as she saw the almost dead Naruto. She squatted down, and peered at him. **"Ah what happened here? Did you get in the way of their fight Naruto-kun?"** She cooed, mocking his late decision to treat her fairly. Naruto just spat up blood in response. **"Shall I kill you now? I'd be happy to you know."**

An ear piercing scream made Sakura's head shoot up, and gasped as she saw Himawari throw an attack with all her might and using the kyubi's chkra. "S-S..." The blonde man tried to speak. "Save... her." His eyes went cold, and she felt his chakra source dwindle away from the living.

Growling in fury, Sakura sprang off her foot in the direction of the battling demons, no plan coming to mind. **_'Time to improvise.'_** She took a high leap and intersected the mighty jaws of Inner that were aimed at Himawari, and punched Inner into the ground. She and Himawari took stances up on the Kyubi's head, and the child growled at her. "What are you doing? I had it covered!" She snarled, and Sakura smirked.

 **"You may have demon chakra child, but you are no demon. You'll die faster than I could blink if you go up against her, I'm no exception."** The pinkette turned wolf rested two fingers against her forehead, and soothing green chakra poured from them. **"Rest now, Kyubi and I will take it from here."** Himimwari nodded slowly before falling unconscious, Sakura catching her.

The giant wolf cradled her as she jumped to the destroyed monument, and placed her their. Sakura turned her back to the child and gave a blood lusting roar before maintaining a burst of adrenaline to sprint toward the beast. She didn't even realize herself growing before she was eye-level with Inner and her jaws fit around her neck.

Inner screeched in pain before punching Sakura's spine. She yelped and jumped away, only for Kyubi to rush in and snap his jaws around her stomach, blood splashing in every direction. The spiritual demon fell to the ground, and Sakura hissed before chomping off Inner's arm. The limb fell limp in her mouth, and the blood tasted like charcoal. The wolf spat it out.

 _ **"Why do you keep on fighting, the village is dead!"**_ Inner shrieked. _ **"Why don't you help me destroy the rest of this pathetic world?"**_

Kyubi snarled. **"If we destroy the rest of the world then there's nothing else to kill."**

Sakura gave him a contemptuous look. **"Though I agree with you Kurama, my blood lust is for Konoha. I see no point in destroying the others."**

Kyubi shrugged before one of his tails ripped off Inner's leg. The red wolf slashed at Inner's face, and the demon below them howled in agony. Somehow, she managed to shove them off, and scramble off. The wolf realized it when the girl was in the demons hands. **"HIMAWARI!"** She screeched as she ran after the demon, who had picked up the unconscious girl. Kyubi raced just behind her, fearing for his old friend's offspring's life. **"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Sakura cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

 _She was too late._

Inner made a fist with the hand holding Himawari, and her blood and bones made the most terrible sound the wolf had ever heard. **"HIMAWARI!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, and everything went black.

 **!$A/N$!**

 **Oh cliffhangers, how I fucking hate them. But here, it's necessary. Himawari's dead, Naruto's dead, and the Village Hidden in The Leaves is destroyed. Kyubi, Inner, and Sakura are the last ones left. What will Sakura do, now that her sunshine will never be seen again?**

 **Read, Review, and we'll find out in the next -and LAST- chapter on the 11th.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**~(Morning)~**_

Sakura screamed inconsolably as she shot up from her bed, and looked around feverishly. White walls surrounded her, and she wore a white hospital gown. She ran a hand through her long sweaty hair, and took deep breaths. "What... happened?" She breathed under her breath, looking around in confusion.

A few moments after, a familiar blonde woman with a purple diamond ran into the room. She looked frightened, but her face brightened when their eyes met. Tsunade rushed over and hugged Sakura tightly, and the pinkette hesitantly wrapped her arms around the woman. Wasn't she dead? What's going on?

"What happened Tsunade-sama?" The pinkette managed to hoarse, staring around curiously. This building was destroyed with the rest of them, how was it already up?

Tsunade pulled back to look at her. "You don't remember?" Sakura shook her head. "Well, you were in a coma for two years." The woman rubbed her forehead. "After the war ended and you healed Naruto and Sasuke, you went unconscious. It seems from chakra exhaustion, but I couldn't be sure. You've been asleep since, and your heart rate has been impossibly low only for it to erratically rise. Like you're being attacked or scared by something very dangerous. Sakura, do you know remember what happened during your coma?" Tsunade sat on the chair beside her bed.

The pinkette's mouth was agape in horror. She had been in a coma? It was all... a dream? "I don't remember going into a coma, but my life went on. A few of years went by, and Naruto and Hinata got together. I began to hang out with Sasuke more, and found out he was going to destroy the village. I killed him, and when the council found out, I admitted I did it. Naruto, the 7th hokage at the time, sent me to life in prison. Everyone I know disowned me, and hated me because I killed Sasuke. They didn't believe he was going to destroy the village, there was no proof and Yanamaka's wouldn't do a mind walk on me. I swore vengeance against the village during my trial. 3 months after a demon who said she was my childhood imaginary friend appeared in my cage, but no one else saw her. She stayed with me over the years, and soon Naruto's youngest child somehow found her way into my cage, and we grew close over the years. She told me that her parents called me the worst living traitor in Konoha, so it only fueled my hatred. I didn't kill her, and her father didn't find out until her older brother found out." Sakura took a breath and pulled her legs up to her chest. "By then I was already mutating into a demon wolf because of the demon, and she took me over. She destroyed the village, but Naruto, Kyubi, and the rest of the village attempted to stop her. The village was in ruins and everyone was dead, the last survivors were Naruto's youngest, myself, Kyubi, and the demon. The demon killed Naruto's youngest before I woke up." As she recited her story she glared into nothing, but felt the rage, betrayal, and anguish she felt during her coma. **She hated them all, and still feigned for their blood.** "Tsunade-sama," She spoke softly, and the blonde nodded for her to continue. " I think my dream might affect my actions toward the others. I hated them all in that world, and I still feel the lingering hatred deep in my heart."

Tsunade watched her with a shocked expression. "That's... interesting." She crossed her arms and legs. "So far your dream has been correct. Naruto and Hinata are dating at the moment, and Naruto has been elected as hokage, after Kakashi." Sakura blinked slowly. "I don't know about the rest though. If you do say something out of spite from your dream, I'll help them to not take it personally. We'll explain your dream together, I won't let you down like the me in your dream did." The girl's smiled at each other. "Sasuke decided to travel until he found 'peace' or something." Tsunade shrugged. "Naruto is somewhere with Hinata. They come here around noon, so they'll be here in a few minutes." The older woman scanned her over with healing chakra, and nodded to herself. "Well there's nothing damaged while you were in your coma, you twitched a few hundred times and your heart-rate lifted a few times but that was it. You'll be released once you sign the papers." Tsunade went to the door and paused. "There's clothes in the bathroom, you can go ahead and change." The blonde woman with the purple diamond on her forehead smiled before hugging the pinkette tightly. "It's good to have you back Sakura." And with that, she left.

Sakura stood out of bed, though her legs felt weak, and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a shower and pulling on a red shirt and black shorts, the pinkette looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't surprised at how much she changed during her coma, she had already grew up, only to be stuck in this teenage body again. Oh how she _hated_ this immature body, it made her seem childish, like she hadn't experienced the greatest of pains of her life.

Her heart longed for Himawari, but Sakura knew she probably wouldn't come back. She brushed away the tears that had started leaking, and puffed out her cheeks. Giggling slightly, the pinkette walked out of the bathroom and ran her hand through her wet hair. She jumped in fear as someone's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Sakura-chan you're alright!" She heard a male voice cry, and flinched when she saw the blonde hair.

It was Naruto who was hugging her, his hair shorter, and Hinata and Tsunade were standing behind him. The words that came out of her mouth were not her own. _**"Sakura-chan? I thought my name was the worst living traitor of Konoha?"**_ It came out indifferent, and she clamped her mouth shut as she took a step back. She stared at Naruto in terror, and he watched her in shock. "N-Naruto... I'm sorry I didn't mean a word I said!" The tears started forming again, but she blinked numerous times to get them away. "When I was in a coma I had a dream, a terrible dream that I don't want to happen again. The scorn I felt during it tranferred to this world." Sakura growled in frustration, and felt like pulling her hair out. "Tsunade-sama, I'm not ready to interact with the others. I still hate them for leaving me to die in that place!" She howled in fury, and stomped back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself.

Sakura took large breaths and pressed her back against the far wall. She stifled sobs by biting her fist, just wishing the world would go away and she could live a happy life with Himawari. "Himawari. I miss you, please come back to me." She whimpered, and curled into a ball in the corner of the bathroom.

 _ **'Himawari's not coming back.'**_ A voice mumbled in the back of her head. **_'Don't trust them, they'll just betray you like the others in the dream did.'_**

 _'It was a dream.'_ Sakura scowled, chanting the mantra inside her head over, and over again.

There was a gentle tapping on the door. "Sakura?" The quiet voice was Hinata's. "Who's Himawari?"

The pinkette sniffled. "The only one who cared about my existence in the other world." _'The only one I gave a damn about.'_

"Can we do anything to help?"

"Make Himawari." She snapped.

"Sakura, we can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"How?"

"You and Naruto made her."

"..." There was an awkward silence on the other side of the door, and the emerald eyed girl basked in that silence before speaking again.

"She was your child in that world." Sakura curled into herself tighter. "She died in that world. I want her back with me. Make her!" Her emerald eyes refused to see the light of day when the door was opened, and barely registered the arms that pulled her up and cradled her in their lap. The pinkette buried herself into the muscular chest.

"Someday you'll see her again Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "Even if it's in another life, you'll see her again. There's no need to cry Sakura-chan." He rested his forehead against hers, and watched as the pinkette calmed down.

Sakura sniffled a dozen times before she allowed herself to open her eyes. Emerald met cerulean, and she gave a weak smile. "Idiot." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She mumbled sincerely, and Naruto smiled against her head.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan." He mumbled into her hair, glad that his Best Female Friend was back in his life.

 _ **/=!The End!=\**_

 **!$A/N$!**

 **Yes, this is the end of You Made a Terrible Mistake. It was all a dream. No one died, Himawari is none existent, and Sakura isn't a demon. Though, who is this other voice? Speaking to her, telling her things that are attempting to dissuade her of reuniting with her old friends? Maybe we'll find out one day, maybe not.**

 **Read, Review, and maybe I'll see you again.**


End file.
